


【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚（3）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚 [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 对不起我水平太差，这一章拖好久，好多地方都意译了，是作者写太好而我不行😭😭😭
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: 【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802521
Kudos: 2





	【L月/授翻】Some Nights有些夜晚（3）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Some Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557313) by [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu). 



> 对不起我水平太差，这一章拖好久，好多地方都意译了，是作者写太好而我不行😭😭😭

_**Some nights，I wish that my lips could build a castle** _

**有些夜晚，我希望我能深深的吻你**

除了每日的刷牙和淋浴，每一种文化对清洁度都有自己的看法——日本也不例外。这个“旭日东升之国”的确以其独特的卫生意识而闻名。例如，人们习惯在生病的时候戴医用口罩，以防病菌传播。事实上，生病会导致人们缺席工作、学校和一些特殊活动，让你周围的人陷入这样的危险是十分不礼貌的。

另一个常见的习惯，由于西方国家的影响，已经有些淡化了，那就是淋浴后就泡澡。人们淋浴是为了清洁自己，然后泡个热水澡放松声身体。在日本家庭，洗澡的顺序通常是基于家庭地位，父亲先洗——月记得，当他还是小孩子时，即使还没轮到他洗，父亲也会和他一起洗澡，这让小男孩感觉受到了特殊待遇。

夜神月认为自己是一个完美而干净的人，他很注意个人卫生和他向世人所展现的个人形象。他每天都会淋浴，用特定的洗发露洗头，因为要把头发打理得整整齐齐而（十分）忧虑，每天刷三次牙，吃得相当健康（这要得益于他对甜食和垃圾食品的“零容忍”）。

他那纯粹的洁癖和L的邋遢产生了矛盾，后者似乎一生都生活在动物世界一般；他凌乱的外表和怪异的举止和他不可否认的天赋并不完全匹配。一开始月是拒绝和世界前三的侦探一起带着手铐生活的，因为可能会有细菌潜伏在那束打结的头发里，还可能在那双经常被蛋糕渣或者残余奶油弄得脏兮兮的蜘蛛脚一般的手上，而L会毫不费力地将它们从指甲缝里吮吸出来。优等生每天都会为了让L注意个人卫生而操碎了心。

L心不在焉地一瞥后抱怨说没有搓澡师，但月对此表示质疑，直到一天晚上渡特意来解释L的清洁习惯，满眼都是对自己正缩在椅子上的学生的溺爱之情。在月看来，L一直过着一种被庇护的生活，这可能就是他怠惰的主要原因——没有更合适的词来形容了。

两人大战的第一次爆发始于月皱着眉头扯着链子另一端的侦探走进浴室：“龙崎，等你洗澡的时候基拉都可以去滥杀无辜了。”浴缸里等着他们的是满满的热水。

当然，L清楚地表达了与他相反的意见，然后由于被三个组合事实所惹恼而踹向年轻的男孩，即月对清洁的痴迷，他关于小组逮捕基拉任务的推理突然中断和松田可能吃掉他剩下的草莓蛋糕。还有第四个原因，他心里默默地想，那就是月和自己一样固执，并且会竭尽所能还击。没人知道半小时后，他们是怎么在浴室里被淋得浑身湿透的，肥皂水溅满了闪亮的瓷砖，水龙头漏得越来越厉害……但很快月的脸上挂上了胜利的微笑，而L则悲伤地宣布他是基拉的可能性提高到了20%，因为没错，基拉看上去完全是那种比谁都关心自己形象的类型，他现在要洗澡，因为他讨厌从头到脚被淋湿的感觉。从那一刻起，只要L连续两天不洗澡，月就会在他亲爱的笔记本电脑和糖果上浇水。

尽管取得了这个小小的胜利，L的头发看起来依旧那么恐怖和野性，仿佛受惊了一样。月光是看到这一点就忍不住皱起鼻子，表现出纯粹的厌恶。要是他能……但他还不能打破浴室暗含的隐私规则，这条规矩是他和同居者经过长时间的令人厌倦的商讨后决定的。在第十九个晚上，大约在帮助两人互相了解的猜谜游戏过了一周后，勇气突如其来。而月也发现L在黑暗中抚摸自己头发的方式并没有那么毛骨悚然了，但他还是忍不住担心他没洗过的手上冒出来的细菌。

优等生看着铁链在紧闭的门下哗啦作响，就在敲门前清了清嗓子：“龙崎，我能进来吗？”他喊了两声，铁链哗得拍打在门上，然后半裸的L出现在他眼前，只有一条毛巾裹在屁股上，戴着手铐的手里还攥着牙刷。真是出乎意料，他居然很在意牙齿护理……是因为爱吃甜食所以和牙医有过什么不愉快的经历吗？

“月君，怎么了？”

夜神陷入了沉默，他意识到这个荒谬的请求仅是单纯的个人需要—— _不，才不是，他才不需要在睡觉时龙崎摸头发，更不需要在两人不经意蹭在一起时让自己的头发闻起来很香，而且这些事并没有让他的脸像个十几岁的青少年一样脸红耳热！_

“我等累了。所以我想今晚我们可以一起洗。”月笨拙地将手臂交叉在胸前，强装镇定。“你洗澡要花好长时间，我可以帮你。”他很快补上这一句当做借口。他琢磨了一下说话的用词，还调整了语调，想让自己自信的微笑流露出来。他知道L能够看穿自己完美的面具。

作为回应，侦探用左脚掌磨蹭着右腿后侧，歪着头，似乎在思考这个请求背后的深意，以及这是否与他的头号嫌疑犯是基拉这一事实有关。“好吧。”他退后一步，把月让进来。“你说的没错，一个人洗的确很累。”

“你可能是个天才，但你真是我见过最懒的人。”月琥珀色的眼眸里闪着玩味的光，跟在链子后面一步步走向浴缸，里面是细心的渡放好的充满香味的肥皂和热水——这是日本男孩发现L甚至懒得等水到合适的温度的时候向渡提出的请求。

“是吗？”L将毛巾扔到地上，将整个人浸入浴缸里，他的食指压在嘴唇上，一丝古怪的表情掠过他的脸庞。“月君，你真的该试一试搓澡师。很舒服，而且不用你动一根手指头就能把自己完全洗干净。”

“即使你是对的，这也无法给带来你好的按摩体验，因为这并不人道。”夜神在铁链的限制下脱下了自己的衣服，跨进浴缸。为了把两人都容下，一些水漫了出来，或者简单点说，L一动不动，他过分关注月的动作了，他在温暖中放松肩膀的样子，他的手指在水面微微张开的样子，甚至是他的脚趾蜷曲着好似害怕接触到L的脚的样子。

“月君，你不信任技术。”

“龙崎，我只是很重视人与人之间的接触。好了快过来，我帮你洗头。”

侦探没有动作，只是用怀疑的眼神打量着月，好像他手里的洗发露会有损自己的智力一般。根据以往经验，夜神早就料到了这一点，L的脑子在不停地思考，自己说或做的每件事都可能因为违背了他的意愿而被用来证明自己是个杀人狂，尽管自己所做的只是人都会做的事罢了。那双深邃的黑眼睛，只能通过逻辑和数字来传达他的思想，总是能给自己定罪。而自己总能证明他是错的。

“我很想看月君向我展示他特别的头皮按摩技术。”侦探带着一丝笑缓缓说道，回应了那个另一人不愿表达出来而又无可置疑的问题。夜神转了转眼珠，试图保持平衡然后找了个舒服的位置缩小了他和L的距离。这是他们第一次在肉身毫无防御的情况下如此接近对方，坦诚相见可以触及对方的灵魂，内心的黑暗也没有引出他们的心魔。

一个移动城堡，月一边想一边往L的头上倒了很多洗发露。侦探的脑子可以被形容成一个复杂的城堡，每个门连通着另一个房间，密室隐藏在精美的瓷砖下，而墙面的图案、颜色、形状都在不断变化，刻在金色门框上的文字给人一种接近了藏宝地的错觉，但突然你又被扔回到原点。龙崎真实的自我到底是怎样的？是他隐藏面和展现出的复杂结合体吗？

白瓷般的肌肤并不像无生命物体那样冰冷，反而在他指尖的轻触下，显得温暖而有生机，可以描摹出墨黑的发滴下的水和摆脱了无尽重压而半眯着的眼之间的那条假想的线。L看起来很年轻，只比他大一点，现在他的身体在按摩下十分放松，当年轻男孩将他的刘海向后拉时也没有反抗。这个动作有些鲁莽了，让那双问询的眼睛更深入地挖掘他的私人领域，摧毁了他的城墙，腐蚀了他的心，以至于使他在这个遗落之境相信了叛徒的谎言（他，月，基拉），一位身披闪亮铠甲的正义骑士正试图阻止他的残暴计划，但是如果……

一只苍白的手强行穿过月那颠倒世界的暗影，将刘海拉到另一边。月眨了眨眼，发现自己的前额与L相碰了，尽管他的手仍在机械性地摆弄着头发，呼吸却有些不稳。这不是他第一次进入失联的环境，在探索背后真相的同时被自己的思想和自我心理分析给吞噬殆尽（“ _我的儿子绝不可能是罪犯”他的父亲一再强调，“夜神君是一个负责而聪明的孩子”整个调查组都对此毫无争议_ ）和不可避免的结局（“ _当我说月君是我第一个朋友时，我没有说谎，但这并不意味着他能逃脱第一基拉的指控”_ ）他的唇犹如一条延伸的边界线，在犹豫的堡垒外竖起新的城墙，静默的愤怒蛰伏在他的内心深处——主要是对龙崎的恼怒，因为他的话实在气人，他只是想证明自己不是基拉，并且他站在侦探的那一边，永远都会。

监控录像并没有记录下来发生了什么，第二天早上也没有一丁点儿月和L的嘴唇相碰的痕迹，二人都闭门墐户，唇舌搅动着妄图突破对方的石城汤地。在孩童一般的逻辑引导下，缓缓润湿L的唇，本能觉着该是苦味，但月发现L的唇出乎意料得甜而软，一口吞尽简直是暴殄天物。他渐渐摸索着，谨慎而又热切，L的手掌安定地捧着他的脸，轻柔地梳理着他的发。

当水冷下来的时候，L率先打破了沉默。“我几乎没有过与人接触的经验，但我可以肯定月君很擅长按摩。”

甜蜜的黑暗包裹第十九夜，无害的恶魔潜藏床底。洗干净后的头发有一股椰子香波的味道，这次L放弃了往常缩成一团的姿势，在毯子下将腿舒展开。他伸出左手把月搂过来，右手抚摸着他的发，两人的额头相贴，紧闭的嘴唇轻轻擦过，呼吸相合，双双沉浸在欲念之中，解决了人与人之间矛盾的千古谜题。

虽然并不该在这一晚。


End file.
